GaaHina Love
by Sidestepshuriken
Summary: Taking place when Naruto is still off on his training Hinata and Gaara meet up before they know it there sucked into an age old prophecy.  A new story, a new romance, and a new enemy await you
1. Chapter 1: The Awakening

GaaraHina Love  
by ~Sidestepshuriken  
It was dark as Gaara looked out from his perch on the sand dune. He was thinking about how Naruto was doing on his training.

At the same time Hinata had been sitting on her bed thinking the exact thing about naruto.  
It was a week after these events that Hinata and Gaara ran into each other.

Hinata of course fainted and almost fell to the ground well she would've if gaara hadn't caught her  
When she woke up she was lying in bed with gaara sitting in an armchair looking out the window  
For a split second she was about to run up and kiss him but quickly bowed her head

When he leaned over and cocked his head she couldnt help but feel attracted to him but unlike with naruto  
This was a warm and gentle feeling of love

He finally spoke "If your awake... perhaps I should escort you to your village"  
"What do you mean? Where are we!"  
"Your in my village you passed out after you ran into me"  
"You brought we all the way here"  
He seemed startled by this remark  
"Is that not what you do not do after someone kisses you?  
"I What!"  
"You ran into me and before you fainted you kissed me"  
"O-On the lips?"  
"Yes"

She was stunned by this and they sat in silence for what seemed like ages  
until He finally broke the silence.  
"We should probably leave now"  
"Y-Yes"

So as the sun was rising they departed into the desert

As they were walking hinata noticed something strange the air usually dry was the exact opposite  
it was almost like they had been walking through mist.  
Gaara must have noticed this too because he suddenly stopped gave a light grunt.

He sidestepped at least 20 shurikens and grabbed her all while summoning a sand barrier.  
When the sand barrier fell down they were surrounded  
"Ninja's from the Hidden Waters Temple?" Gaara said to himself.  
he called out to them "I thought we had an agreement"  
"Tch" said the one who seemed to be the leader"  
He showed his headband,she saw it glint in the sun,  
there was a line piercing through an odd pattern Hinata had never seen before.  
"Like we'd stay with those weak spineless bastards after they gave up half our land".  
"So your rogues huh"  
He turned around and faced her.  
"Go warn the village"  
"B-But"  
"I can handle these guys and a hokages first priority is protecting the village now go".

She hopped away but couldn't bring herself to leave.  
she hid behind a boulder and watched him.  
The moment they started she could tell they weren't a match for her Gaara.  
She paused, she had said Her Gaara  
No this couldn't be happening could she be falling in love with Gaara-San?

It was minutes after the first of the rogues attacked.  
He wondered if Hinata was okay.  
There was an odd feeling in his stomach whenever he thought about her.

He decided to make his way back to the village but just when he was about to leave another rogue,  
barely a child slid out with an odd sword  
"I do not kill children"  
She spoke in an eerie voice that seemed to emanate darkness.  
"Good because i'm not the one who will be dying today"  
"You can't be serious" he replied  
In a split second she was behind him, no in front she was everywhere at once  
He barely had time to stop all the kunai and shuriken flying at him

He knew this technique.  
This was the "Oshimito Formation".  
Only a select few ninja's were trained to perform this and it usually took 30 skilled Shinobi to pull it off.  
Yet this little girl was doing it perfectly by herself.  
It hit him suddenly he knew he couldn't beat this seemingly harmless girl.  
Only someone with a certain ocular power could be able to, someone just like Hinata.  
He knew just dodging over and over again would be insufficient against this opponent.  
He would have to attack and flee while she was distracted.  
He threw thousands of barrages of various ninja weapons made out of hardened sand at her and fled.

When he got back to the village everything was normal.  
He rose up on a cloud of sand to address his village.  
"Attention all shinobi meet at the front gate of the village immediately the Tenshi has been released  
all others should immediately take shelter in the secret caverns outlining the village".  
This was the moment the sand village had been waiting for years.  
This had been foretold before he had been born that the Tenshi would be released as the most powerful kazukage they had ever had risen.  
The prophecy also said that the kazukage would have a secret love with the power to defeat the Tenshi.  
Could his secret love be Hinata?

No he had seen her look at Naruto before he knew she was in love with him.  
He would have to think about this later right now he had to focus on saving the village.  
When all of the shinobi were gathered there were whisperings everywhere.  
"Everyone prepare for the battle the Tenshi has been released i am going to find a visitor of ours who has the power we need stall the Tenshi as long as possible that is all".  
He flicked his hand and they were off.


	2. Chapter 2: A Good Soul Falls

**GaaHina Love Ch.2**

_By ~Sidestepshuriken_

**_Author's Note_**

_This next chapter will take place in the eyes of a Genin battling against the Tenshi this will be the only time he'll be seen because he will die after his experience_

_He will have no name due to this but if you feel you want him to have a name it's _Akuza

There was a line of ninja too the armory where they were handing out health kits shuriken kunai and weapons.

He couldn't help but wonder what the Tenshi would look like. No one but the Kazukages were allowed to see the picture of it.

It was believed that it took the image of a small child it killed when it was first released.

He was next in line and when they called next he asked if he could have his specialty weapon along with the other weapons.

"And what's your specialty weapon son?".

"T-Tonfa's sir".

"Tonfa's? Taking after your dad's footprints huh?".

"Yes" He said boldly.

His dad was a village hero he fought alongside the last Kazukage against a mysterious enemy called the Unara.

He had always dreamed of becoming a hero and he thought if he could help Gaara-San defeat the Tenshi he would become one himself.

"Shinobi let's go!" called the leader and with that they were off.

When they noticed something unusual they couldn't actual see there was a strong mist around them and when they were about too keep moving people started attacking.

There were orders and hollering everywhere he was fighting a ninja with a strange pattern that was crossed out.

There was also an overwhelming stench that he found familiar but couldn't name it when he finally slayed them he noticed that the killed enemy's and his comrades were advancing toward the small group that was left.

He started panicking and flinging shuriken and kunai at the rogues when he saw the comrades attacking them he started aiming for them too.

When he was occupied with another one he noticed he was the only one left and he was surrounded he took out at least 13 of them, but they kept getting back up soon they overwhelmed him and he was taken down

When he woke up he could tell he was dying there was blood everywhere he had to warn the village he tried to get up and collapsed the third time he tried he succeeded.

His sight was blurry but he could make out a shape in the distance it was a boulder but it was a special boulder that led to the secret underground caverns if he could just make it there then he cou-

"Gack!".

At that moment he fell down on the soft desert sand. He was coughing up so much blood but he had to make it there. He got up, advanced and fell again.

He repeated this three times before he finally lost too much blood and thought what he knew what were his last thoughts he spoke to himself.

"I failed dad, I'm sorry"

And with that he took his last breath and closed his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3: The Heiress is Found

**Hi guys, i'm posting this at 6 AM where i'm from so this is the little scraps of everything else in my mind to pull together this quite crappy piece of bad quality writing. Sorry 'bout that.**

**GaaHina Love Ch.3**

_By ~Sidestepshuriken_

_Author's Note_

_I hope you enjoy this, were back on track too the Gaara and Hinata storyline_

Gaara was walking down the street when he heard about the tragedy. His first thought was "Impossible" he had sent 300 Shinobi out there to fend off the Tenshi and they had all been wiped out so soon

He was still looking for Hinata but couldn't find her anywhere.

He was on an abandoned street or so he thought when people attacked him.

He quickly took care of them and sent them off as soon as they realized who he was but he asked them all if they had seen a blind girl with dark blue hair pass by.

It was the same answer over and over again No but he kept trying and eventually found someone.

"Where is she?" He asked.

"I saw some old goons take her into an abandoned warehouse I'd look there".

"Thank you" He replied.

So he headed off for the warehouse.

Hinata opened her eyes and blinked.

From what she could tell she was in an abandoned warehouse.

It all came flooding back too her she had just ran into the village to warn everyone but someone had struck her on the head that was all she could remember.

"So the esteemed heiress is awake eh?" said a tall muscular man.

"W-What do you want?"

"Shut up bitch"

"Help! Help! Please Someone Help!" She screamed out before he clamped her mouth shut

In a quick second she was careening across the floor.

It took her a minute to realize what had just happened he had hit her.

"Stop you have no right to do this!".

"And didn't I tell you to shut up".

He hit her again but this time he kept hitting her.

Again and again punch after punch the rage she had kept hidden and bottled up released and she seized the man by his shirt and threw him onto a table with a sickening thud.

She stared in horror she had just killed a man out of rage.

What was happening to her?

She broke down and burst into tears on the floor when Gaara-San walked in.

"Hinata!" He called out.

"Gaara-San!" She ran up to him and hugged him.

He seemed surprised by this but he flicked his eyes across the room and saw the dead man.

He understood, he put his arms around her and took her and did the only thing that might work to calm her down, he kissed her.

It was only moments before this kiss became a passionate embrace

He broke away after a few minutes "The Tenshi was slowed down by the Shinobi we have to go but I need your help you have the only thing that can stop it".

She nodded her head.

They left the warehouse and headed towards the gates.


	4. Chapter 4: The Attack of the Deceased

**GaaHina Love Ch.4**

_By ~Sidestepshuriken_

_Author's Note_

_There's only two chapters left and this is one of them I hope you enjoy it's only 457 words though, but I promise I'll make up for it in chapter 5_

Gaara and Hinata had been walking for some time to the place where he had last seen the Tenshi.

Gaara stopped in front of Hinata and she almost bumped into him

"W-What is it Gaara-San?"

"Were almost there we need to discuss our battle plan"

"A-alright what are we gonna do?"

After they had discussed the battle plan they were submerged by a strange fog.

This fog wasn't normal though Hinata could tell that this was some kind of justsu by using her Byakugan she could you the chakra streams from strings all leading to an immense mass of chakra

"G-gaara-san"

"What is it"

She pointed at the masses of bodies coming at them

Gaara looked at their headbands, they were his ninja's but something was off.

"Hinata, Run"

"B-but wh-"

"Run! Now!"

With that Hinata ran and hid behind a boulder.

She wondered what had gotten Gaara-san so worried.

Until she saw what was happening, his own ninja were attacking him!

But there was something off about them and she had a hunch she knew what.

"Byakugan" she whispered

It was as she thought, all the strings were leading to the people

He was holding them off as well as he could and it proved to be working.

He knew this jutsu it was a summoning jutsu used to control dead bodies attached to strings and he kept slashing with a sand sword around the bodies to cut the chakra strings.

After countless battles with them it was over he had cut all the strings but he knew he had too seal them away in sand coffins to prevent the jutsu .

After this was done he called out

"Hinata it's save!"

He saw her slide out from a nearby boulder.

"Are you okay?" he asked worriedly

"Y-Yes I'm fine but your arm..."

He looked at where Hinata was staring he had been slashed by a kunai from one of the ninja's

"I'll be fine"

"Don't lie Gaara-san, it needs medical attention!"

"Do you see any medical kits out here!"

He instantly regretted yelling as he saw Hinata back away

"I'm sorry it's just we don't have time"

The fog started seeping back into it's place and soon they could both only see a few feet in front of them.

"Let's go then"

She pointed at the mass of chakra

"It's over there"

"Got it"

They headed off


End file.
